Dust In The Wind
by StarStrukk22
Summary: It has been over a year after the tragic death of Damas, and Jak couldn't feel more guilty. That is until strange things start happening in Spargus.
1. Guilt

_**Preface**_

__It was a cold place I was in, like I couldn't run away from anyone or anything. Pitch black. I was pretty sure I was dead. Then I felt a bite followed by stinging pain. I couldn't be dead, but then I couldn't be alive. I was crushed by a vehicle. Then the pain started. I screamed, but I couldn't hear myself. Was I in Hell? I tried to scream louder, but to no avail. I was stuck, alone, in my head…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I lay on the beach of Spargus city as the waves crashed hypnotically against the shore. The sun shone interminably on my face making me feel sleepy. Doing nothing made me think. Thinking was never a good thing for me because I only thought of the heartrending memories of my past. One thing I always thought about was about all the people who had been killed and how I somehow felt conscientious. This brought up Damas. My father who suffered a terrible death and I feel I am to blame. It's been about a year now, but I really can't get over it. My only family was dead and gone.

We held a ceremony for his death, to pay our last respects. We tried to locate his corpse, but it was gone. Vanished. I shouldn't think so much because I get too depressed. So I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

"Jak!" I heard somebody scream. I tried to yell back but nothing. My voice was gone. I was mute again. "Jak, wake up!"

I shot up to see Daxter by my side. I had sand in my hair and all over my face mixed with drool. Gross.

"Ugh, what Dax?" I said a little bothered.

"I have been looking for you all day," He paused. "You got a little stuff…" He said motioning a wiping motion on his cheek. I wiped the drool off my side a little ennui.

"For what?" I asked.

"Sig wanted us to go out to the monk temple and check out something. He said a couple people went out there, but none returned so-"

"So he wants us to check it out. I know the drill." I said with a hint of enthusiasm. One of my reasons of living was killing bad guys and saving people. I liked to help people out, I guess. It was twilight out. I had slept all day.

I walked to the garage with my faithful companion on my shoulder and there I ran into Kleiver. Always a joy, I thought sarcastically.

"You nippers better not ruin me vehicles." He warned with his Australian drawl. I rolled my eyes and tried to shut him out, as I always do.

"You'll ruin it if you sit in it, fatso." I retorted. That's weird because usually Daxter is the one with all the comebacks. It feels good to bite back. He growled which made me wonder if he was a mutt in his past life. I laughed a little to myself and hopped into the vehicle.

We approached the monk temple. It was a bit eerie at night and I was always a little nervous doing any missions, but I'd never tell. I liked doing missions; it was like a guilty pleasure.

"This place gives me the creeps." Daxter said with a shudder. I remained quiet as I always am. I'm a man of a few words so I don't talk that much.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" I questioned.

"Anything out of the ordinary." He whispered.

"Then I think we found it." I replied. He turned his head in my direction to see the horror. It was a bloody mess. Limbs were torn apart, blood spattered on the walls, and footprints. "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. Then we heard a hissing noise from behind us. I turned around slowly. We were face to face with nothing. I turned around and WHAM! I was knocked to the wall with Daxter by my side. "Stay right there Daxter!" I yelled. I looked at the thing that knocked me to the wall. It looked human, but covered in blood from head to toe. It grinned baring to fangs. Its eye's full of contempt. This was something that I had not encountered before. It wasn't a metal head, it wasn't a dark maker, and it wasn't human. It snarled, ready to attack. I took out my gun and cocked it.

"Come on you motherfucker." I said, intense.

"You think that gun is going to kill me?" It replied, friendly but sinister. I was shocked. It talked.

"If it doesn't, I will." I said menacingly. It laughed and replied.

"You can never warn them." And it jumped towards me. I dodged it and it knocked into the walls. Then I got pissed and I transformed into my dark self. It looked at me full of shock. I grinned evilly, the dark part of my brain taking over. Taking over my eye sight, making everything and angry blur. I jumped at it, clawing its face and knocking it down. It put up a good fight, but in the end I ended up ripping its head off. I transformed back. I was covered in blood, my clothes ruined. I had a gash on my arm and it bled profusely. I ripped off a part of my sleeve and used it as a tourniquet.

I lost a lot of blood because next thing I knew I blacked out hearing Daxter shout my name.


	2. Leeches?

I woke up, my mind in a haze. I groaned lazily as I realized the time. It was three in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. That was when I heard my name.

"Rosaline." I shot up in a sweat. I didn't recognize the voice, which made me panicky. I lay back down, but it repeated again. I jumped, not because my name was called, but because the thunder roared with resentment as my name was called. I almost yelled, but stopped myself. I didn't want to wake anybody up.

I slowly got up and walked down the hallway. It was a big house, too big and too unnecessary for a family of only four. The floor creaked with every step I took. Who could be calling my name? Not any of my family. I didn't have any friends; nobody knew who I was anyways. Then who? I shivered, not because of the cold. I had an eerie feeling that I had some creepy stalker that I never knew existed had been watching me, and waiting for me. To kill me. To rape me; to kill and to rape me. I shook the thought from my head. I was having sadistic thoughts on how my death would come in the form of. I was ninety percent sure that I was being silly, and if I hear my name being called I belong in a room where the walls were rubber and my wardrobe consisted of a straight jacket.

Or maybe this house was haunted. I mean, you never know. This house was built in the 1900s. I think the basement used to be a morgue. Wait, didn't I see somebody get possessed in that one movie by a ghost? So why would I be going to the creepy noises? I really couldn't answer that. The boy in the movie couldn't either, and he was probably having the same thoughts I was having, I was being absurd. That was a movie, based on a true story of course, but Hollywood has a way of stretching the truth.

"Hello." I answered back, my voice choking. I waited a minute then my name was repeated again. It came from the basement. My spine shivered, how creepy this was. I approached, ever so slowly. I opened the door to the basement and screamed. Not because I had seen a ghost or because I was being possessed, but it looked like a vortex; a portal to someplace else. Then it started pulling me in, and I started screaming louder and louder. Was this a portal to Hell? I didn't want to leave this world, but I didn't want to stay. It was safe here. My stepparents came out yelling, and so did Jade.

"Hold on!" Dad yelled. I was hanging on to the doorsill with dear life.

"I can't! I'm scared!" I cried.

"Take this rope!" Mom yelled as all three of them took hold to pull me out. I held the rope to no avail. The rope snapped in half as I flung back into the portal which felt like I was falling forever. The last face I seen was the man in my dream, with very sad eyes.


	3. Good and Bad Vampires

Disclaimer: So Vampires drink blood and the good vampires drink animal blood like in Twilight. It's the only other blood that I could think of them drinking, so I wasn't trying to copy, those of you who thought that. Okay, enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damas, what's wrong?" Jade asked. Jade was a vampire just like I was, but we claimed to be good vampires. Jade was my mate and she was beautiful. Her skin was pale and had bright green eyes. Her hair was long and blond and made her even more beautiful. She had bit me to become a vampire because I was dying. I had become the leader of the good vampires. There were two types of vampires; the good vampires and the bad vampires. The bad vampires were pure evil, here on earth for malicious content. They were here to create new vampires for their army, feed off the humans, and destroy humanity as we know it. While the good vampires were allies with the humans, but we never contacted with humans, but we tried to protect them. We don't hunt humans, we hunt animals.

The leader of the bad vampires was nothing but malicious content. His name was Agro. Agro was a strong but tyrannical leader. His skin was literally white as new fallen snow and his whole eye was the deepest red. His features were exaggerated by his purple black hair. His daughter's name was Andrea, and she could stop a man dead in her tracks. Her skin wasn't as white, but still pale. Her eyes were a beautiful gold. Her hair was long and black with pinkish purple. We were not sure of her alignment yet, but we weren't going to trust her. Agro was doing this all for one thing: revenge. The humans killed his wife because she wasn't human, and he swore he'd get them all back sooner or later.

"Another member was killed again." I said grim.

"Killed by the bad vampires?" She asked.

"Yes, it was Von; they discovered his body at the temple. The weird thing is that the bad vampire was killed to."

"By another vampire." This wasn't a question. I shook my head and she gave me a look.

"It doesn't look like it was by another vampire. It smelled like human and some human blood was spilled." I said, just as confused as she.

"Damas, you know that a human cannot kill vampires. We are too powerful for them, unless there was more than one human." She suggested.

"No. We only caught the scent of one human." I said just as mystified as she.

"Do you think that it's a vampire slayer?" Her eyes widened.

"I don't think so; I think it was just defending himself."

"Did the human kill Von?"

"No, Von's blood smelled like it had been spilled an hour longer than the other one." I told her.

"Well do you know who it is?" She asked.

"Not yet, but the blood did have a familiar scent to it; like I had known this person."

"Maybe you should pay a visit to Sig in Spargus. Maybe he could help us and he will be happy to find you're not dead. Or that one boy you speak so much of…Jak." She suggested. I seem to reject the idea of having my friends find out that I was a monster that they all feared.

"No, I cannot do that. What will they think of me? This just isn't natural, Jade. Our lifestyle is a sin and you know it. I can't let Jak; especially I cannot let him see me like this." I argued.

"Yeah, but you say that Jak has been exposed to dark eco and that he transforms into a monster. He could probably relate to what you are going through." She said her voice as soft as velvet.

"I don't care what you say, Jade, I am not going to let _anyone_ see me like this." I ended the argument.


	4. Is This A Joke?

"Torn, have you guys encountered anything unusual in Haven too?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it Jak, we have been finding cadavers with all the blood drained from them. It's the weirdest thing we have ever encountered. I don't know what it could be though. Maybe it's a new type of metal head perhaps; no that don't make any sense." He seemed to have been talking to himself rather than me.

"Is there anything that I could do?" I asked.

"I wish, but we don't know where this is coming from. Is this an Anne Rice novel or what?" He asked sarcastically. I sighed heavy.

"Jak, maybe it's what Kin was talking about." Daxter said. I shook my head and started walking towards the door.

"Jak, where are you going?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm going to take care of business." I said hastily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter and I walked around the Spargus temple at night to see if we would encounter anything like last night. Then we heard rustling over the opposite direction. We stayed quiet and turned around to find a face staring back at us and Daxter screamed bloody murder. It was a woman with blond hair and green eyes. She looked pale enough to be a vampire, but she looked as if she didn't pose a threat.

"Shh," She urged him to be quiet. "I mean you no harm. I am Jade and you must be Jak."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, suddenly fuming.

"I wasn't supposed to talk to you, but I am here about Damas." She said. As she said this, I suddenly became dejected. My muscles had found a way to ease up.

"What about him?" My voice was a whisper.

"He talks about you a lot and I know you want to see him."

"Is this a joke or something?!" My voice was high and livid. "Damas. Is. Dead." I angrily enunciated every word. She shook her head.

"Damas is still alive." Her voice sounded happy.

"No, no, the vehicle crushed him." I said astounded.

"He's not like you; he's ashamed of what he is. You just have to see him Jak." She handed me a paper of directions to where I was supposed to go.

"But-" I looked up and she was gone.

"Whoa, what a trip." Daxter finally uttered.

"Yeah, you said it buddy." I said, my voice was full of optimism.


	5. Lethal Vamps

Daxter and I must have been walking forever in the cave until we reached a door. Last night felt like a dream, but when I woke up this morning and found the direction, I knew that it was real. Suddenly I had become mad. If Damas was alive, then why didn't he come to me? He was my father and he can't ignore me. He should have known that whatever it was that I would sympathize with him. I opened the door, and to my surprise, it wasn't locked. Then that's when I saw him. Damas, my father; the normal reaction is happiness, but I was furious.

"Jak?" He asked at a loss. He stood up to my face and I punched him as hard as I could. Talk about a family reunion. It knocked him to the floor, but it hurt my hand. Then I took a second to look at him. His skin was whiter and he seemed to look younger. Then I noticed the red iris and gasped. Before I knew it, three men knocked me to the ground, snarling at me. Daxter flew off of me as I tried my hardest to get them off of me.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" I heard Jade yell. I never figured her for a screamer. They receded off of me at once.

"Jade, what's going on here?" Damas's voice was filled with authority, but she didn't flinch. Daxter leapt back onto my shoulder as I waited for something else. My anger seemed to back off a little bit.

"I know how much you wanted to see Jak." She said her voice sounding as sweet as honey. She grabbed his hand trying to give him confidence and I noticed that they were in love as the anger vanished from his face. I finally found my voice and spoke up.

"Why didn't you ever come back to see me…Father." My voice was brutal.

"WH-what did you call me?" He asked flabbergasted.

"I called you father." I said with a rough voice.

"You-you're not my son…" He trailed off and I pulled out my seal of Mar that hung around my neck. He had become astonished and his face turned as white as a ghost.

"I found out you were my father when you said that he has this same seal. The little boys that wore this was me. It was too late to tell you though…"

"Son, I didn't want you to be here because, well…I'm not human exactly. You see, the reason why I didn't die was because I was bit and the venom turned me into a vampire."

"You feed off humans." I didn't ask, I knew, but to my surprise he shook his head.

"We are the good vampires, Jak. We hunt animals." Daxter flinched when he said this.

"Then who is killing all the humans?" I asked a little confused.

"The bad vampires; you need to watch out for these ones."

"Yeah, I think I already ran into one. I killed him to." I said.

"So you were the one that killed him. I knew you smelled familiar."

"Uhhh…" I said dumbfounded.

"Everybody has a different smell that their blood gives off." He explained. "Jak, the world is in terrible danger and I really hate to ask, but Jak, we need your help." I knew that it had to be done, but do I match up against lethal vampires?


	6. Good vs Bad

Daxter sat on my shoulder as I walked straight into the inactive volcano. There lived the vampire, Pyres. His alignment was neither good nor evil, but he did know lots. He was more of an older vampire; most of the vampires were younger looking, youthful. He had a special power, and it was mind reading.

"Hello, Jak. So, you want to know about the bad vampires do you." This was not a question because he knew. Mind reading, duh. His skin wasn't wrinkled, but it seemed old. His skin was really pale and his hair was whiter than his skin. Around his eyes looked black, not bruised, but black. His eyes were a blue that looked like the blue you see in a flame with a hint of red around it. He looked enigmatic, like he had secrets of a thousand years…

"Yeah…" I said with unease.

"I know you don't feel right with me being able to read your mind, but I promise I will try my best. Please, have a seat," He gestured towards the seat and I sat down, hesitantly. "I have been on this earth for five centuries and I have seen a lot of things. When you join a side, with good or bad, you start a war which is why I am neutral. The bad vampires are called The Vindicates. They are the ones who feel humans are inferior to our kind. In a way it's jealousy. Humans possess qualities that we don't have like spirit, life, the requirement to die and not be on earth for all eternity; The Vindicates, being on earth for so long, also grow hungry for power; the power to kill, to feed, and to dominate." His voice hissed at the end with anger.

"They choose now to resurface, because of the prophecy," He answered my question, reading my mind. "The prophecy is what Mar had predicted. He wrote that he had killed the vampires, but not all, and they would come again long after he dies. You _are_ the one to defeat these monsters, Jak. In all my years…" He trailed off shaking his head.

"It's horrible, but I am a mere human. What am I against deadly vampires?"

"You are Mar, the great warrior who saved the city. To help defeat the vampires last time was a group of vampires called The Protectors. The Protectors do not eat human flesh or drink human blood; they eat animals, but you already knew that. Your father is the leader of this group. The Protectors help defend humans from vampires, but they can't save all of them. The protectors believe that humans should die, but not by vampires. Some of the vampires have been known to help humans from homicide from regular people. Mar, although he was not a vampire, was the leader of the protectors. When he died, they hid amongst the humans. When they found out you were Mar, they became hopeful that there could be justice. When they found your father dying, they bit him and he too became infected, and he became the leader of the clan." His voice was severe.

"Why did they make him the leader?" I asked.

"He had the right blood," He paused; I supposed reading the question in my head. "Like Damas told you, every body has a unique smell to their blood because everyone is not the same. They smell his blood was pure and holy, automatically making him in charge."

"Ahh…" Was all I could muster; I mean what is so special about me?

"You are _very_ special, my dear boy. In all my years and I have never met any man with the qualities you possess. You also have light and dark power inside you; a nice balance. I can smell the innocence of your blood. Special. Just like your father." He smiled meekly, but reassuringly.

"Well then, I'll get back to the others. Thank you, Pyres."

"No, no…Thank you, for the pleasure of meeting you is all mine," His eyes gazed into mine with intensity. I smiled back, nodding once and walking out.

"Sheesh, what took you so long?" Daxter complained as I ascended to the entrance where he was waiting for me.

"Learning some valuable information, Dax, about vampires." I told him.

"Well why didn't you let me come, Jak?"

"I didn't want to put you at risk. I didn't know if this guy was going to turn me into a bloody Mary."

"Were you scared?" He mocked.

"Not as scared as you were when you wet yourself." I teased.

"Ha ha…One time and you're branded for life." He threw up his hands in disbelief and hopped on my shoulder as we made our journey back.

"Hello there boys," I stopped mid-stride and turned around, but there was nothing there. I turned my head and, "Boo!" The woman laughed, which I didn't find it all too funny. Then I got a good look at her. Pale skin, beautiful gold eyes, black hair with pink purple streaks; she was a vampire for sure, but a very beautiful vampire indeed. Her voice was a bell ringing in my ear, and it seemed to want to lure me in.

"Who are you?" I asked a little rudely.

"Hmhm," She laughed to herself. "The better question is _what_ am I? Although I haven't really been able to figure that out myself…" She said, her hand caressing my face.

"Well you're hot," Daxter smiled and she looked at him pleased.

"You're a vampire." I snarled.

"And…what exactly are you?" she snapped, friendly still, but I could detect the mischievous tone behind it. Then I really thought about it…what was I? "Oh, can't answer that? Tsk tsk, too bad." She chided.

"_You_ don't know me."

"You're Jak, son of Damas, the one against my father, Agros." She explained.

"You're evil then."

"No, I never exactly picked my alignment. Just because my father is bad, do not judge me for what he is."

"Sorry, I just assumed." I said apologetically.

"Don't be," She boldly approached me. "You don't let your guard down, and that's good. You're observant, and such a strong man…" She said touching my chest sliding down my abdomen, her scent making me a bit heady. She smelled so sweet… And she was gone.


	7. It's as Comfy as It Looks

"What the Hell…?" I asked quizzically.

"I don't know, but damn she was fine!" Daxter yelped.

"I can't argue with you there," the thought of her hand touching me made electrified; I thought about kissing her soft, red lips…

"I'd like to have a go with that, but as always…She was attracted to you," He whined.

"Well I wondered what she wanted. Why would Agros' daughter talk to one of the good guys?"

"Good question, but she's hot. So that's all that matters." Daxter stated, satisfied with his answer. I rolled my eyes and he hopped on my shoulder as we made it back to Damas.

"There he is, my son, Jak. You say you already had the pleasure of meeting him?" Damas asked the vampire that had disappeared soon after we met.

"Yes," She looked right at me and winked, then back at Damas. "He scares easily," She ho-hummed. Damas walked straight up to her, and looked her in the eyes, and then me as I approached him.

"She wants to become an ally." He announce, not just towards me, but everyone. Someone behind me hissed in disagreement.

"How can you be so foolish, Damas? We don't know if she is really good or evil. _I_ don't trust her." The vampire behind me snarled. I got a good look at her, with her piercing blue eyes and a crimson red iris. Her platinum blond hair spilled about half way down her back. Her frame was about five foot two; small but fierce. She was about as white as me, but you could tell she was a vampire, just by the way she stood and by her beauty.

"Do you _dare_ question my authority? We need all the allies we can get. If I say she is in, then she is in," He snarled back ten times worse, and she turned away in submission. "Welcome to the coven," He shook her hand and walked off, clapping his hand on my shoulder as he passed by. I stared at her, and she stared back for what seemed hours on end, until she spoke up.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, smirking.

"What is your name?" I asked, mesmerized by her smile.

"Oh, how rude of me; I should have introduced myself better. The name is Andrea," She approached me cat-like, my eyes studying her every movement. "And of course you're Jak. The kings' son; make that the kings' very handsome son," She cooed.

"Hey! What about me?" Daxter cried. She came up to him, and petted his head.

"And his adorable pet," She said as Daxter rolled his eyes and scoffed, and left in a fuss, but I really didn't seem to care. "So why are you here? Fighting vampires is not something most people wouldn't do,"

"I'm not most people," I said aggressively. "Is there something you want from me?" I asked touchily.

"There is _nothing_ I want from you." She hissed and stormed away. So much for that. I sat down on the throne for a moment. Everyone was in there rooms. It was sort of an underground castle; big and roomy. Reminded me of a dormitory, the way everyone coexisted.

"Having fun?" Damas asked me, as he noticed I was rubbing the arms of the throne, like a child touching velvet for the first time.

"Oh…yeah, I was just seeing if it was as comfy as it looks." I affirmed, a little bit embarrassed.

"And…?"

"Umm, yeah, it was as comfy as it looked. Fit for a king."

"Good…How are you, Jak?" He asked concerned.

"Fine…" I replied.

"Jak." He chided with a serious edge in his tone.

"I'm a little scared to tell you the truth. This seems to be out of my element. Something for an immortal like you, not a weak mortal like me," I explained.

"Ahh, but Jak, you need not be afraid; you have accomplished the impossible for a mortal. Those dark makers killed many of the vampires. I think it counts for something," He paused and looked me in the eyes. "I'm proud of you. I'm sort of new to this whole father thing, so let me know what I do wrong and do right,"

"Damas-dad," I corrected myself. "Don't worry. I don't know what to do either. We're not exactly the run-of-the-mill family here. I'm just glad to know that my father didn't run out on me. More relieved that I know who he is." I told him sincerely.

"I don't mean to put you through all this. This isn't your fight, so you don't have to be here for the slaughter."

"Father, I'll fight beside you any day. Even if it means my demise; until the end," I promised. We sat in the silence for a moment until I yawned.

"Oh, I should give you a room to stay in. You're going to need sleep. I forgot you need sleep."

"You…don't sleep?" I asked.

"Vampires do not sleep, dear boy. We meditate."

"Meditate..?" I asked, skeptical.

"It's sort of like sleeping, but not; we lie flat on our back with our eyes closed, and channel energy. The more you meditate, the more formidable you will be in battle. It's sort of like charging a cell phone, if you will."

"Oh, I see. Do you eat?" I asked, now curious by the vampire way.

"Yes; food is another source of energy, but we don't need to eat it. Blood is our vitals. It makes us stronger, this is our downfall though. Vampires that drink human blood are a little stronger than the ones who drink animal blood. It is not as good as human blood, or satisfying, but it helps us from being sinful creature."

"Can you turn me into a vampire?" It seemed simple enough to me, but at once he hissed through his teeth and snarled at me like I murdered my own mother.

"Don't speak of such blasphemy! I would have rather chose death over this any day!" His eyes seemed to grow redder.

"Hey…what's going on?" Daxter asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing, just explaining the fundamentals to my son," He clasped a hand on my shoulder, all anger gone. "Come on, I will lead you to you're room. You don't mind sharing do you?"

"Not at all," I said. We walked down the three stairs down, to the lowest level of the castle. It was a really big castle, and the hallways seemed endless; only a vampire could have built this so efficiently with so much patience. In the middle if the third level, it looked like a commons area, to visit, was a spring of water built into a fountain. The art was so fascinating; I seemed to be mesmerized by it. We walked to a room in the middle of a hallway, where he knocked on the door.

"Sienna, you are to be cooperative. Since you are one of my good fighters, I would like Jak to stay with you. There is always something new to learn," He turned to me. "Jak, we are having somebody sending out and getting your things. Now I have things to attend to. Don't make me regret this Sienna," Damas looked at her sharply, nodded to me, and walked away. She was the same vampire who harshly doubted my father's judgments and Andrea.

"_Must_ you think so loud?" She rudely asked me, and I was confused. "I can read minds, smart one. Like a mind-reader."

"I really can't stop thinking," I shot back.

"Can you get _him_ to stop thinking then," she pointed at Daxter with a disgusted tone in her voice. I could only imagine what he was thinking…

"This is why I _hate_ to read minds. Especially adolescent boys," She shook her head, and walked to the grand piano to the side of the room, and started playing. I sat on a bed, opposite of hers and fell asleep as she played a lullaby.


	8. Werewolves

I woke up in a fog, and remembering that everything that happened last night, wasn't a dream. Next to me was a smiling face sitting next to my bed, Sienna. Boy, she looked happier than yesterday because I didn't want to deal with her bitchiness today.

"Hey now, I can read what you're thinking," she reminded me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what? Think..?" I asked annoyed.

"No…Your dream, it was like…It was like a vision," She said amazed.

"I don't remember my dream," I said flatly.

"Well you dream about one of our own getting killed, and we were able to save him," I thought about this for a second, staring at her face, and her true blue eyes and bright crimson iris. Her hair was shiny, and my eyes traced it all up until I noticed her cleavage, and the thoughts began. "Control your thoughts," she hissed, pulling her shirt up.

"Sorry, I forgot I had to filter my thoughts. I'm not usually like that, but I'm only human."

"It's ok, you weren't the first guy to do that to me, and they think way, way worse than you. It's even funnier when they don't know I am reading their mind," Sienna giggled.

"So if you can read minds, then why don't you see if Andrea's intentions are malicious?" I was curious.

"I tried, but I can't. I don't know why, but it's like she has a mental block, and it seems to be guarding her thoughts," She hissed. That's convenient, I thought sardonically. "Yeah I know, but what do you care. Don't you have a little crush on her?"

"No," I shot back, but she smiled at the thoughts running through my head, and it embarrassed me that I blushed. I hate mind-readers.

"Not nice. I hate people that take up space into my room." Her eyes were wild. Suddenly an alarm went off, and Sienna shot up like a bullet.

"What?"

"Werewolves," She said breathless. Just then, I noticed her fangs and claws, which I figured to be a reaction to danger; automatic. I noticed my things beside my bed; fast service. Then I noticed my gun, and picked it up, ready to fight.

"You cannot fight Jak. You are in too much danger!" She cried out. Then I noticed Daxter was not here.

"Where is Daxter!?" I yelled over the sirens whirring.

"I sort of…made him leave…" She told me hesitantly.

"What!? He could be in terrible danger! He's three foot tall for God sakes! You're coming out there to help me get him!" I growled as I ran out the door. There was nothing out in the hallway, as the sirens whirred in the dark, flashing red. Then running towards us was about a ten foot tall dog-like monster on two feet. It bared its teeth at me as a growl ripped from his throat. I cocked my gun and stared into its eyes, Sienna behind me, hissing.

"Come on you son of a bitch," I narrowed my eyes, voice just above a whisper. Then I shot it with my peace maker as it walked towards me. Nothing. It laughed maliciously. Damn. Fuck. Shit. With every shot it seemed to get more powerful. Sienna snarled and jumped on it and started scratching its face, and it screamed in pain, but threw her off into a wall. The wall gave in and crumbled on her, as she laid flat on the floor, which must have meant she was meditating.

"Now is not the time to meditate!" I screamed. Was this how I was going to die; mercilessly ripped in half by a stinking werewolf. It jumped on my about to tear my face off, and my heart raced into a stop, and the darkness blinded me.


	9. I Got The Best Of Both Worlds

My claws ripped through the chest, as I tore the heart of the beast out, still beating once more before it stuttered to a stop. And I was me again. Daxter came running out of a crevice, by my side. The alarms stopped, and my arm wound had reopened. Damas was down in a flash to check the damage. Sienna was now awake, still fangs and claws out, eyes completely black. She sniffed the air and looked at my blood and launched herself at me, snarling as she did. She was on top of me, trying to chomp at my face. Damas knocked her off of me and contained her. I stood up, as soon as I did, I was out cold.

I woke up in my bed; my head throbbing worse than a hangover. Sienna and Damas were standing over me. When I looked over to my arm, there was no traceable wound.

"We sealed your wound with our venom," Sienna answered the question inside my head.

"Venom..?" I replied stupidly.

"Our saliva has venom with a healing agent. It will seal your lacerations like glue on paper." Damas explained.

"Oh buddy, thank God you are alive!" Daxter shouted as he hugged me. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I feel so bad Jak, really I do. I didn't mean to attack you," She said remorsefully.

"It's ok, really. I'm alive aren't I?" I tried to make her feel better, and she heard some of the nice thoughts in my head and smiled.

"Jak, I commend you for killing that bothersome werewolf, but what the hell were you thinking?" He rebuked.

"I had to protect Daxter. I can't expect for a three foot tall Ottsel you fend for him," I explained.

"Very noble; I think so," Andrea glided into the room, her scent so sweet. Sienna rolled her eyes and locked onto Andrea.

"Of course it was. That is why Jak will make an excellent king someday," Damas said with pride and definitely caught my attention.

"What?! Me a…a king…? Yeah I don't think so. It's really not my department. I wanna fight not lead," I explained.

"We'll talk about it later; it's not important right now," He said, nipping the conversation in the bud.

"What's with the werewolves? Werewolves, vampires; what's next, fucking unicorns?" I inquired irritatingly.

"They are viscous beasts who think only about killing and devouring," Sienna clarified. "Strong and twice our size and three times our mass."

"Yes; they have been attacking our family for sometime. My father tried to infiltrate their proximity and kill them off, but they were too strong. These scientists captured a werewolf and heavily sedated it and experimented upon it. They tried to inject them with dark and red eco to reverse the undomesticated and beastly ways, but it only made them stronger. Eventually all the werewolves were contaminated with it, unleashing hell on us all."

"Of course they used to be human. One day these humans were infected by a wolf bite. First they would get really sick; puking all the time, sweating, fevers. Then they would have a taste for flesh or raw meat. Eventually they would transform into a monster, becoming savages and uncultivated; living like a wild animal. It was actually kind of sad," Andrea elucidated.

"It's not sad anymore when they are killing innocent beings," I said in disbelief.

"They need to be eliminated," Damas piped up.

"Yeah! They! Tried! To! Eat! Me!" Daxter shouted. They all looked at me inquisitively.

"What…? You want me to do it?" I asked breathless.

"More like want your help," Sienna looked me over. "But, you might want to be able to fight."

"I can fight!" I defended myself.

"I didn't mean it like that. No, I mean, we can teach you how to fight a lot better. Make every punch count, and deliver kicks harder than the next. How to be stealthy; trust me, I know what I am doing," Sienna said.

"Very true Sienna, but you might want to leave that up to me," Andrea challenged.

"Excuse me?" Sienna asked in shock.

"Oh I'm sure you're very…eh…you know," She replied mildly. "But when it comes to brute force…It's more my field." Andrea bragged making Sienna snarl.

"Ladies, ladies," Damas scolded. "I think we can have Jak decide."

"Umm…." I said dumbfounded. You can't choose one woman over the other; one of them will end up killing you anyways. Sienna glared at me for that thought. "Both." Stupid answer. I received death glares from both of them, and even Daxter; which I don't know why.

"Good choice," Damas said, but his eyes screamed DUMBASS! To my discontent, Sienna stifled a laugh.

"I mean Sienna can teach me stealth moves, and Andrea can teach me force. I can't lose. I got the best of both worlds." My stomach then growled on account of I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"Might want to make him something to eat then," Damas said pointedly.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath.


End file.
